


Cassandra Probably Wrote This

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enjoy friends, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, after a month not writing fanfics here's this, also im upset that they dont have onscreen sex in the game, anyway I hope you like it, heres some quick sex for your viewing pleasure, i stayed up until 4 am writing this, someone take ao3 away from me, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Although, it could've been Varric, it wouldn't be his first time writing lesbian smut (Hawke/Merrill). Oh you wanted a quick synopsis didn't you? Okay well Josephine has Leliana deliver a saucy note to the Inquisitor which leads to some wholesome afternoon sex. Enjoy :)





	Cassandra Probably Wrote This

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Karalyn Lavellan propelled herself over the ledge and landed on top of Solas’ desk. She clutched a note Leliana had handed her, written by Josephine and though she didn’t sign the note, she easily recognized the gorgeous handwriting. What was written on the note had compelled her to jump over the ledge from the highest level on the tower and race to her room. She had been flirting with Josephine since they met and she had just recently began to court the lovely Antivan woman. Any time Karalyn spent with Josephine was thoroughly enjoyable, but the sex was utter bliss. She could tell Josephine really knew how to pleasure a woman. This is why she vaulted off of Solas’ desk, rushed past Varric and a room full of nobles wanting to talk to her, and ascended an exhausting flight of stairs to reach her room, offset from the rest of Skyhold. 

At long last, she reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner with surprising speed. She was disappointed to find her room empty.

“Josephine?” she called out.

“Hmm? Oh, give me a minute,” Josephine’s voice came from behind an ornate room divider.

“Should I undress?” Karalyn asked, feeling the warmth of her blush deepen.

“Not yet. I’d like to undress you, darling,” Josephine replied.

Fuck, Karalyn thought as she collapsed backwards on her comfortable Orlesian bed. 

She laid there patiently for a few minutes, thankful for the time to catch her breath before losing it again. She was so content laying there she almost didn’t notice Josephine emerge from behind the room divider. Karalyn sat up when she caught a glimpse of her lover out the corner of her eye. Josephine wore delicate lacy lingerie that followed the curves of her body perfectly and accentuated her voluptuous figure. Her long wavy dark hair had been released from her usual bun and bounced sensually with each step she took. Karalyn could feel the blush in her face reach to the tip of her elven ears, she couldn’t believe how turned on she was. Josephine stopped in front of Karalyn, standing between the elf’s knees where she sat on the bed. She gently placed her hands on the sides of Karalyn’s face and leaned in, kissing the elf on her soft lips as Karalyn grasped Josephine’s hips with lust, deepening their kiss. Josephine pulled away, sensing Karalyn’s urgency and decided to start undressing her. She pulled Karalyn’s white scarf up over her head, then slowly unbuttoned her vest as Karalyn kicked off her cream colored knee-high boots. The Dalish woman kissed Josephine roughly pushing her over the edge. Josephine took haste, removing Karalyn’s leather gloves then tugging her dark red shirt over her head, tossing both items aside haphazardly. Karalyn stood up, surprising Josephine, and slid her leather pants off her legs, kicking them across the room. She embraced Josephine, feeling the heat radiating off of her warm skin as they careened onto the bed. Karalyn straddled Josephine then paused briefly, taking in the image of her scantily clad advisor lying beneath her. Then Karalyn pulled her brassier over her head, revealing her petite breasts. Josephine rested her hands on Karalyn’s thighs, then started trailing her hands up the elf’s body, her hands conforming to the slight curves of Karalyn’s lithe figure. Karalyn kissed Josephine’s lips roughly, causing the ambassador to moan quietly. She then shifted her kisses down Josephine’s body, leaving marks on her neck, collar, then the insides of her thighs. She made eye contact with Josephine and tugged lightly on her lacy panties, her finger brushing the skin underneath, stimulating Josephine.

“Fuck me, Karalyn,” Josephine pleaded, the melodic ring of her voice further arousing the elf.

Karalyn pulled the Antivan’s panties down her legs sensually. She returned to Josephine’s thighs, planting soft kisses, deliberately teasing her. Karalyn continued teasing her lover slowly rubbing her clit in circular motions while blowing on it lightly, releasing a moan from her. 

“Kara, please,” Josephine implored, squirming slightly within Karalyn’s grasp.

“Tell me how this feels, Josie,” Karalyn commanded.

Karalyn went down on Josephine, alternating between licking her clit and rapidly rubbing her clit, eliciting a response from her. The elf, then, inserted two fingers into Josephine, pumping her fingers in rapid motions. She could tell how wet Josephine was by the sheer amount of fluids that quickly coated her fingers and the fact that every swift motion of her fingers caused a bit to splash on her angular face. Karalyn softly bit and sucked Josephine’s clit, her tongue continuing to massage it as she added a third finger into Josephine.

“Ahhh, Karalyn!” Josephine moaned.

Karalyn smiled, though not breaking her concentration. She wanted to hear Josephine scream her name like that again. She persisted harder, putting all her effort into pleasuring Josephine. Karalyn licked the edge of Josephine’s vaginal opening and curved her fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot hard. With a few more finger thrusts, Josephine orgasmed, cumming on Karalyn’s hand and face.

“Karalyn! Fuck!” Josephine writhed in pleasure, Karalyn gripping her hips.

Karalyn grinned, kissing Josephine on her forehead then locking lips with her. Josephine pulled away making a strange face.

“Is that what I taste like?”

Karalyn laughed, “Yeah, you’ve never tasted yourself, Josie?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever cared to,” Josephine laughed shakily.

“Ah, Josie,” Karalyn brought the fingers that were inside Josephine to her face, “Just stick out your tongue a little.”

Josephine stuck out her tongue, Karalyn offering her fingers to Josephine which she barely licked. She chuckled, “What do you think?”

Karalyn popped a finger in her mouth, “I think you taste great,” then she kissed Josephine deeply, “Oooh I have an idea,” Karalyn leaped off Josephine and the bed, landing on her feet. She crossed the room to a basin of water, washing her face and fingers. Josephine sat up and watched as the elf dried her face and hands then knelt in front of drawer, snatching an item from the drawer, getting up and hiding the item behind her back.

“What do you have there,” Josephine prompted.

“Ah, I’m glad you asked,” Karalyn revealed a double ended dildo from behind her back.

“Great idea! Those are extraordinarily entertaining.”

“Mmm, let’s use it.”

Karalyn removed her panties as she sauntered back to the bed. She tossed the sex toy on the bed and kissed Josephine as she climbed back onto the bed. Karalyn skillfully unhooked Josephine’s bra and tossed it to the floor. The Antivan woman gripped the sex toy, pulling away from Karalyn’s lips. Josephine slowly inserted one end of the dildo into Karalyn, who moaned slightly. She laid on her back on the bed, allowing Josephine to slide the other end into herself. She began bouncing up and down on the sex toy, the friction she created shoved the opposite end further into Karalyn. 

“Oh, fuck yeah!” The elf bucked her hips against the friction, moaning with pleasure.

Josephine continued bouncing on the sex toy, clutching her breasts. Karalyn rubbed her clit, watching Josephine intently, breathing heavier at every thrust. 

“Fuck,” Karalyn orgasmed, becoming sensitive to the friction, but powing through it so that Josephine could orgasm.

“Ahhhh yes!” Josephine shouted a few seconds later, reaching her own climax.

Karalyn jerked the sex toy out of her and Josephine and tossing it over the edge of the bed. Josephine collapsed on the bed panting and blinking her eyes.

“How long was that?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Double the average length of a dick, maybe more?” Karalyn tried answering through shaky breaths.

“Maker’s breath, I’m seeing stars.”

Karalyn chuckled, “That was fucking entertaining,” she looked over at Josephine, “Are you okay?”

Josephine glanced at Karalyn, smiling intoxicatingly, “I feel marvelously whenever I’m with you.”

“You’re too cute. Stop it,” Karalyn joked, kissing Josephine.

Josephine sat up, no longer feeling dizzy and straddled Karalyn sensually. They kissed passionately, quite content after the past hour’s lovemaking.

All of a sudden, Karalyn heard footsteps in the corridor outside her room, “Josie, shhsh.”

Josephine stopped kissing Karalyn’s face upon hearing the door handle on the bedroom door turn. Karalyn tried getting up, but Josephine ended falling off the bed with a shout and Karalyn rushed to floor as the door opened.

“Inquisitor?” The new person in the room asked.

“Don’t you fuckin’ knock!” Karalyn responded, peeking her head out from behind the bed. She caught a glimpse of Cullen standing cautiously in the doorway, but upon noticing her behind the bed, he blushed furiously.

“Ah, I- uh, Inquisitor. Uhh, yeah- you and Josephine are needed at the War Table. I- uhh- couldn’t find Josephine, so I’m just gonna…” With that Cullen signals that he’s leaving and he closes the door behind him.

“Oh Maker, they sent a search party after us!” Josephine snickered.

“Shit they did, didn’t they. Why else would Cullen have been looking for us, we’re short on recruits to send out on search parties !” Karalyn laughed.

“Well, we better get down there.”

“Should we go downstairs separately?”

“No, just say that you found me. As long as you don’t elaborate they won’t suspect a thing. Leliana already knows about us anyway.”

“She knew about us before we even started fucking!”

Josephine giggled, “You’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you like Cullen's cameo
> 
> side note: for those of you interested in DA:I shenanigans, go on tumblr and look up thedasblr. i created tumblrs for the DA:I companions and advisors and i make them talk about shit going on around skyhold. it's fun for me to make and i hope you get a kick out of it :D


End file.
